pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Anna Latimer
I've decided I like this place. Ferby Ferb lovers UNITE!!! I love ferb too!!! --Daisy Helloz? 21:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Long time since I've heard from you. It's better to post responses and messages on another's page (as I wrote on here, you would post your response on my talk page). [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You'r welcomez :) You need any help? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Of course!! I'm here every day, from seven in the morning, then I'm not available unitl four in the afternoon. See ya! ;) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe you could.......I don't know. What do you need help on? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 22:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Someone's talk page is where you leave someone a message specifically for them, while a blog is a place to comment on the topic the blog is about. Good faith edits are the edits you want to make on other's pages, like spelling and grammar, but don't change anything from the story, like the plot or the characters without permission. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 00:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there! I don't really know you, but I want too, so I thought I would stop and say ello! :D ^^ Disneygirl94 (talk)`DG No problemo :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 22:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Who in the fridge edited mah page!!!!!D:< THAT WAS MAH PAGE!!! DO NOT EDIT MY PAGE LYK HELIUM EVER AGAIN!!! OR ELSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!~Hyper Thanks (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 21:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I will help! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha no problem Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) XD No! Not at all! XD You are like, my long-lost best friend (that I never had). Anyway I would like to read the story! Could you give me a link? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 22:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm not sure you've either heard of me or read my series, but I'm a Christian. I found out on Team Doof's talk page that you were, too. I already know she is. I'm gonna spread the Gospel through this in my user page, articles, everything! (Everything involving P&F, that is.) Thanks for sharing! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 16:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's from Fireside Girls Jamboree and it took me about twenty minutes to get it! It's the scene right after Candace wrestles the crocodile/alligator/whatever and they're coming out of the sewer. I was like, "Hmm, Ferb pulls out Isabella!" (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 20:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey So I guess The Doctors page goes agest polocy or something dumb like that (:P) but you have made an awesome page so I would like to know if we could move it to this wiki. Oh! I have been meaning to tell you! Daisy started that wiki and I have joined. You wanna join? If not I understand. Soo thats all I had to say XD Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Challenge accepted! That sounds awesome! I am thinking Phineas, Isabella, Anna, Ferb, and the Doctor in there backyard (possibly with the TARDIS but I need to see if I would have room). How does that sound? If it needs a different background let me know! It might take a while bacause it is taking me forever to draw the 10th Doctor right. So yeah I will work on it but it will take some time. :D Thanks for asking me! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 17:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Faith I've heard you are a Christian, if so what kind? I'm an Evangelist Christian. Please respond.Scubadave (talk) 04:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Im an Evangelist, Charismatic Christian, that means we reach out to people by means of spreading the gospel. Yes, I am a follower of Jesus Christ. It's nice meet you! Scubadave (talk) 22:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for fixing the spelling on some of my pages. I usually spell-ckeck after I finish my pages but I have forgotton to do that recently. Thanks! : ) Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 22:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) you mean? You do get help for your story of Doctor who if so if you what I will help you I know a lot about Doctor who from reading wikia seen every episode pus creative idea's.-meerkatgirl Ferbarah Whats Ferbarah ? It's this ....TarahFerbXTarah . she is From: Two years later anything else u want 2 kno drop me a msg ! He did not punch me in the eye ! I EARNED IT !!! Anabell and Anna I was wondering if you would be okay if I put my character of Anabell on wikia. She's not a copy, I swear! I mader her up even before I heard of this site, I'm just concerned what people are going to say, and automaticly jump to conclusions just because they're both British and look alike. ~Really Big Hat~ {Your head smells like a puppy!} 06:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks, I'll try and make the clothes a little differnet, but I'm gonna make the page as soon as possible! ~Really Big Hat~ {You're not so great, you're not so special. What, just because you're leaning?} 16:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 100 Ways to Annoy Perry the Platypus I'd like to be the 5th contributor. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 21:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Oh my goodness it looks AWESOME!!! Thanks for taking your time to draw her! I love your style of drawing!!! :D Oh and I have been meaning to tell you. After many attempts (about a entire notebooks worth) I still cant get the Tenth Doctor down just right... BUT I have an idea: Draw Anna next to the TARDIS. That is what I will attempt next sorry I could not do the one I had planned... I hope you like this one just as much though! I should have it saturday because I can draw the Tardis and I can probably draw Anna :) Thanks again! Yo are so talented I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 05:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) More stories Yes, Yes I do have more stories. Why don't you check them out? Look at Created by Scubadave for more stories by me. Scubadave (talk) 21:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Pic Hey Anna Laitmer, I was wondering if you could please draw a piccy of Juliette and Baljeet together because I can't draw hands/fingures, feet, or Baljeet entirely. So I would greatly appreiciate it if you did, but you don't have to. {He likes wearing pants, Dib! Aliens don't like wearing pants!} 20:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Check this out. And sign up! Scubadave (talk) 02:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Almost Done! I am still working on the picture but it is alomost done! :D Its looking pretty good! I might upload it twice though: Once before I add a background and one after. Just in case it does not look right. Anywho I will be done in a day or two (woah.. I rhymed there) Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff '''TARDIS 17:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Yes I will! And thanks! Oh and I THINK the new season (or a special or something) comes on December 25th. But I am not entirely sure. I will tell you when I am though! :D''' Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 19:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture!!! Here it is!! Sorry I ment to name the file something else but it messed up and it uploaded funny so the white takes up a lot of space :/ Other than that I hope you like it!! I will try to upload it again later with a background : ) Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 20:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm SO glad you like it :D Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff 'TARDIS 20:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ' Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'''The G650]] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye I feel I should let all the Christian users (that I've discovered) know this. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 12:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC)